


sexy oneshot (omegaverse)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bondage kink, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Cock and Ball Torture, Comfort, Dom/sub, Eating Disorder, Edge Play, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Found Family, Hot, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Inflation, Intersex, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Organplay, Orgy, Pedophelia, Piss Play, Piss kink, Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Scat kink, Sex, Sex Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Stripping, Trans, Transracial, Violence, Vore, Yaoi, Zoophile, aesthetic, anusplay, breath play, circumcising, citrus, fart kink, lemoncore, maggotplay, noncon, oneshots, pedocore, rope kink, slow burner, softcore, toes, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: exactly as the title says.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	sexy oneshot (omegaverse)

**CHAPTER 3**

TW: gore, drugs, sex, beach

Setting: beach cafe

contents/kinks: blowjob, piss, oral, vore, scat kink, edge play, violence, drug abuse,

BAKUGO X NAGITO

Bakugo was working at his part time job at the local beach cafe, he wasn’t getting payed much considering he breaks most of the furniture (anger issues??) in the facility. Nagito, passing by see’s the cafe. at first, he was just going to pass by because it wasn’t his kind of thing before he saw him. his eyes caught the barista through the windows. blonde spiky hair, red eyes glowing, a beautful chin to top it off. he saw the scowl and knew he had to have him. he texted his other plan that he’d come by another time and enters the building, “hey… can I get a cup of HOPEE?? Uwu” Nagito asks politely, he gets a questionable boner seeing the young employee in uniform, working on the orders Bakugo glances over at Nagito from behind the counter. his eyes laid on white hair, sorta moppy. he looked homeless. well whatever, he needs the money anyway. he looks to check the machine before turning back to the man. “That drink is out of stock” Bakugo puffs, Nagito ponders for a moment, 

“How long have you been working on this shift?” 

“An hour, what’s it to ya?!” bakugo responds angrily. he’s already had a shit day, he doesn’t need more bullshit. nagito’s smile remained, lazy and unbothered. 

“Take a break with me” nagito exclaims

Bakugo looks at Nagito confused before questioning “why do you say that, you fucking extra?”

Nagito smiles before he responds “I’m the manager” 

Bakugo shits himself finding that out with pure shock, he follows Nagito out the cafe leaving nobody replacing Bakugos sudden absence. They head to the beach nearby the boardwalk and set up an umbrella where they spent what felt like days in the ocean. nagito questioned the man about many things. what time his shift ended. how did he feel about bondage. how he felt about piss kinks. bakugou didn’t find it worth getting weirded out over though.

also because he needs the money and this dude was his fuckin boss. Bakugos turd from earlier hardend by time now floating in ocean waters that he inhales. (lowkey eating shit?) It became late and the two boys had to say goodbye to the beach “Let’s go stay at a hotel *smirk wink wink*” 

“ok bitch” Bakugo grunted insert word replacement for said LOL

They head to a nearby hotel where nagito appeared to already have a room reserved for who knows what. He locks the door behind him before sitting on the singular bed with nagito. “So what now?” he asked before nagito forcefully pins him onto the sheets. bakugou gasped and tried to get his quirk to work only to find that it didn’t. his eyes trailed the other’s clothed body before landing on his boner sticking through his pants. he rearranged his hands to hold both of bakugou’s arms with one hand. his other rips off Bakugos undergarments to reveal not the genitalia he expected,but Nagito didn’t care, he was down bad. bakugou tried to fight back but god damn it, he was suddenly a uwu gay soft boi twink. so he couldn’t fight back obviously. nagito reached his head down to lick bakugou’s chin because he is creepy as fuck. bakugou felts shivers go up his spine but it felt good nani?????!!!!!1!1!1! 

“don’t move.. or else..” nagito whispered in bakugous ear as he let go. He pulled down his pants to reveal a maggot infested cock ans was not wearing underwear underneath because fanfic. bakugou sees this and tries to make a break for the door only for nagito to match him and shoves it in Bakugos virgin pussy, the maggots shreadding the insides. The friction of the thrusting gavr Nagito so much pleasure he starts pissing in Bakugo’s body, He screamed as the member infested his body with piss and maggots, but mostly because bakugo had an std, HPV and cancer, the sores causing bakugo to writhe around in pain as the piss fill his inside because wowza.

Nagito pulls out, piss flooding out bakugos puthay. Nagito orgasms onto the teenage body, maggots crawling into his stomach before he pulls the boys body and shoves his dick into his mouth before pulling out once again. “Suck it.” Nagito orders, bakugo grabs the member weakly and starts stroking it slowly, he licks the tip making sure to get his tongue to lift the fold and twist around it. He puts the member inside his mouth before letting it enter deeper, the maggots crawl into his throat causing him to flinch a bit while he sucks the cock. At this point both his hands and his mouth giving Nagito pleasure turned bakugo on but it terrified him enough to shit on the bedsheets, staining them with shades of brown and green with chunks of corn coming out. (Poopy doo doo fart tee hee) at this point he was being torn to shreds by Nagito’s fat, maggot infested cock. The boy stiffined before having a spasm from an unexpected orgasm. Bakugo faints from internal bleeding, Nagito sighs and covers the young boys body in a sheet before putting his clothes back on and leaving the hotel room.

THE END.


End file.
